Generally, a multi-seater van has three or four rows of seats, each of which allows three seats to sit thereon. To secure a space in which goods and the like may be loaded, a rear seat of a van is designed such that a backrest thereof may be folded down onto the seat cushion thereof or the whole seat may be temporarily detached from the floor of the car.
However, the narrow space of the van does not allow a backrest to be folded down on the seat cushion without being bumped against the back of the backrest of the front seat in many cases, requiring the headrest to be removed from the top of the backrest.
The headrest detached as such is likely to be carelessly placed in the vehicle and often left to be soiled, damaged or lost due to improper handling thereof.
In addition, there are problems of cumbersomeness and inconveniences that the headrest should be detached or attached, each time the backrest is folded down or returned to its upright position.